My Devil on the Bed
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: The whole point as to why Shinji started masturbating was to lure his lover back in bed, after all. AU. PWP smut.


**Author's Note:** This is my first UraharaxShinji fic and it's supposed to be for my lovely beta-reader, _Keadeblue264_, but after re-reading and editing this shit for almost ten times, I've decided that I won't dedicate this to her. Why? Because I think it sucks and it was not the kind of fic I had in mind when I said I'd write an UraharaxShinji fic for her. So, just consider this piece as a trial fic to get my groove on for this pairing.

Anyway, it doesn't have any specific plot. Just your plain, old, AU, PWP smut and I hope you will all like it. Any kind of comments will be greatly appreciated. :)

**Warnings: **This fic contains sexual graphical scenes between two men. If you hate yaoi or find it offensive, I suggest that you hit the back button right now. It also contains bad language, some grammatical slips since this is unbeta'ed and possible OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or the song I used in this fic. I wish I own them, though.

* * *

><p><strong>My Devil on the Bed<strong>

by Confusion No Hime

* * *

><p><em>The beautiful devil on the bed<br>Tempt me by masturbation  
>The beautiful devil on the bed<br>Let's have sex in darkness _

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

"M-my phone's ringing... W-wait! Ugh..."

A slow lick on the tip of his cock was the only response he received as his trembling hands attempted to push away the person kneeling between his open legs, his lust-clouded mind failing to think rationally as ecstasy mercilessly coursed through his veins like fire.

"Sh-shinji... Stop!"

_**Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

The mouth on his stiff manhood continued it's sweet torture, making him forget of his screaming cellphone as the owner of the said mouth swallowed him whole, eagerly sucking on his length like it was some sort of confectionery, sending spikes of pleasure all over his shivering body.

He wanted to continue. God knew he really wanted to, but he also knew that he needed to answer that call. It was his _responsibility_ to answer that call. Gathering what was left of his sanity, he strongly pushed the other person away, hoped off the bed like some ninja, ran towards his pile of clothes that were haphazardly discarded on the floor and searched for the vibrating piece of device which he found in the pocket of his trousers.

Taking a deep breath to calm his raging nerves and composed his thoughts, he quickly flipped his cellphone open and brought it to his ear. "Good evening, Kuchiki-san." He greeted, hopefully in his usual cheerful voice.

The person on the bed scowled as he looked at his lover who was now a few meters away from him, frustration gleaming in his brown orbs. One of the things he hated in the world was interruption, especially when he was in the middle of doing something important, especially when he was in the middle of having hot, wild sex. He released a deep sigh of disappointment as he sat back on the bed and curled his hand around his neglected cock, the throbbing organ still weeping with precum, craving for pleasure and release which he could only ease at the moment by pumping it slowly.

He silently watched as the other man continued to prattle on his phone, talking about some business matters that he found boring and uninteresting, irritation gnawing at him as the need for sex and skin contact poked annoyingly on his insides. Having a businessman as a lover sure was a big pain in the ass, metaphorically and literally speaking. But the man in front of him was not just any businessman, he was Kisuke Urahara, the young CEO of the biggest pharmaceutical company in Japan and as a president of a big company, his schedule was 75% occupied most of the time, giving them very little time to spend with each other, and if they do, _this_ usually happened. A stupid call from an employee, or client or associate would interrupt them with whatever they were doing.

Another heavy sigh escaped his wet lips at the thought, but instead of letting his frustration get the better of him, he lied down on the soft mattress and focused on pleasuring himself, slowly stroking his erection, concentrating on the small sparks of delight it brought and hoping that his show would somehow urge his busy lover to drop his stupid phone call and fuck him senseless till he couldn't walk anymore.

Kisuke intently listened on what his business partner was saying on the other line, frustration and impatience also clawing at him as the remorseless daggers of lust kept jabbing on his insides. If only he didn't have to answer this phone call, he would've already been cumming inside his partner's mouth, blinded with pleasure as he successfully reached the stairs of heaven. He responded to his client again with a low 'yes' before turning his head around to check up on his lover, his softening cock standing up in attention at the sight that greeted him.

There, on the large king-sized bed covered with red, satin sheets and huge, fluffy pillows was his lover, his long, golden locks sprawled seductively around the crimson mattress, his long, slim legs spread wide apart, his back arched up perfectly against the bed as a beautiful hand was wrapped around his leaking arousal while the other was clawing on his pillow, lips partly open as silent gasps of pleasure slipped through his throat.

In a split second, thoughts of business and making a hundred million yen deal flew out of his head and was replaced with images of him running his hands all over that slender body, of him caressing those long, blond locks with his fingers, with him tasting that sinful mouth that seemed to be made of the sweetest wine in the world and of him, pounding rapidly and desperately inside that alluring devil that was currently masturbating on the bed, taunting him, teasing him.

Shinji Hirako was truly a devil and he was aware of that fact the first time he had seen the man on stage, playing with his saxophone together with a band in an exclusive bar he used to frequent to, auburn eyes piercing right through him as the owner of those orbs blew on his sultry instrument, expertly pressing on the keys to deliver a wonderful and seductive sound that seemed to sing to him, sending a secret message that hypnotized him to be allured and attracted to the musician. As a very busy person, he rarely took time to engage in any kind of personal relationship. He considered it as a hindrance to business and his responsibilities. But the moment he saw this man, witnessed his devilish charms on and off stage, he knew he wouldn't able to hold himself back. He knew that Shinji would be the devil that could make him forget of his responsibilities.

"Urahara-san? Urahara-san, are you still there?"

A deep, serious voice snapped him out of his lewd reverie, bringing him to the harsh reality that he was missing out on the one thing he had his mind and heart fixed on for the last two weeks he wasn't with his lover because he was on a business trip in South Korea. "Uh, yes. I'm still here." He calmly replied, his pulse running wildly in his veins as he tried to focus on his client again.

"As I was saying, we would begin processing the documents as soon as..."

The voice of the other person on the line slowly floated away from his thoughts as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from his lover, his throat running dry, his chest suddenly craving for oxygen as Shinji continued with his shameless display of self-love, his head moving from side to side, his lips moving and forming words that he was unable to hear. He was mesmerized at the sight, curious as to what his lover was chanting while he stroked his rock-hard cock. He looked at those luscious lips closely, followed it's every movements as he tried to decode the hidden message it was delivering, a shiver of delight running through his spine as he guessed the first syllable.

_'Ki...'_

Urahara swallowed hard, unconscious of the fact that his breathing had started to hitch and he was panting on his phone.

'_Su...'_ was the next syllable that came into his mind as he saw Shinji's lips turn into a slight pout, which made his heart pound harder against his ribcage, excitement overwhelming his senses as he waited for the next syllable to fall from those lips.

_'Ke...'_

Kisuke.

He took a few more seconds to watch his lover, looking for a confirmation that his guess was correct and received it when the lanky man's lips formed in the same shapes, moved to the same position, did the same pout. His devil was calling him, silently panting his name repeatedly, as if begging him to come to him, and that practically did it for Kisuke. The next thing he knew, he was already muttering some sort of excuse to get rid of his business client. "Kuchiki-san, is it alright if I call you back? I suddenly have an important matter to attend to. I'll call you as soon as I'm finished with it. I hope you understand." He requested, his voice trembling, shaky, his eyes never leaving the sexy figure currently trapped in his own world on the bed, chanting his name in voiceless moans that he wanted to hear being uttered close in his ears.

"I understand." His client quickly replied. "Let us continue this discussion later then."

And with that, he ended the call, pressed the power button off and flipped his cellphone close. He threw the gadget on the floor again, uncaring if it got damaged, and walked hurriedly towards the bed, his steps heavy and eager, his entire body shivering even more in anticipation.

Shinji slowly opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip and was greeted with the sight of the businessman looming over him, green eyes filled with lust, perfect lips curved up in a seductive grin that he knew oh so well. A feral smirk slowly graced his lips, baring his upper teeth that most people usually found weird, his heart jumping in triumph. The whole point why he started masturbating was to lure his lover back in bed after all, and he had become successful in doing so.

"I take it that you're doing this on purpose?" Kisuke drawled as he placed a hand beside his lover's head so he could stare at him face to face.

A slim, blond eyebrow lifted in response. "You expect me to just lie down and wait for ya to get finished with your boring business? Fuck that. I had to do something to lure you back in bed." Shinji seductively replied before snaking his free arm around the other man's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Kisuke quickly complied and shoved his tongue deep inside his lover, his hands suddenly running all over that slender body beneath him, fulfilling one fantasy he had a few seconds ago. Shinji released his throbbing length and settled into touching the other man's back, the pads of his fingertips re-discovering every curve and plane that strong back possessed as he responded to the businessman's fierce kisses with fervor.

They didn't know how long they tasted each others' mouths, or how long they touched and rubbed against each other. They only felt the need to do more than just kissing and groping when the fire in their guts were too much and the molten heat that flowed through their blood had become too difficult to bear.

"I want you inside me." Shinji demanded, his voice low and shaky, yet heavy with need and desperation.

Urahara smirked. "I thought you'd never ask." He answered before grabbing the tube of lube placed on the bedside table. He quickly pushed the cap open with his thumb and was about to pour some onto his fingers when a hand stopped him.

"We haven't seen each other for two weeks and you're going to waste time prepping me?" The musician complained with a scowl.

This time the businessman took the opportunity to raise an eyebrow. "Well, you wasted your time sucking me off a while ago. If you were so eager to have me inside you, we shouldn't have bothered with foreplay." He retorted amusingly. Kisuke just loved it when his devil was acting desperate.

"Your stupid phone call made me lose my patience." Which was true in Shinji's part. He had planned to give his lover the best foreplay of his life since they hadn't seen each other for a long time, but because his work had gotten in the way, this was some sort of punishment for ruining his plan. That and because he really couldn't wait anymore. Two weeks without sex was excruciatingly painful.

Kisuke just snorted and poured a generous amount of lube on his raging cock, covering the huge length with the thick, slippery substance. Then, he positioned himself between the musician's open legs, the tip of his cock touched his lover's entrance and smeared some lube around it to make his penetration somehow easier.

"Damn, you feel so good already." Shinji moaned as his arms tightened around his lover's body in excitement.

The businessman placed his other hand on Shinji's hips as he gently pushed his cock inside the tight entrance, pleasure instantly building up in his guts as he slowly buried himself inside his lover's body. He missed this, missed the feel of his devilish lover around him, missed the heat that could drive him insane with bliss and passion. "Does that feel better?" He panted, fighting for self-control as the urge to just ram repeatedly inside his lover and reach for his orgasm crossed his thoughts. It really had been so long since they last did it and all he wanted to do was to fuck, cum, fuck, cum and fuck his lover some more till he couldn't cum anymore.

The musician arched his back and rotated his hips, the subtle movement causing his lover's cock to go deeper inside him. "It feels great." He groaned, loving the bittersweet feeling of being filled without any preparation. It wasn't the first time that they had done this of course, and by now, Kisuke already knew what to do or how to fuck him when they did it without prep.

Urahara leaned down for a moment to bestow a soft kiss upon Shinji's lips before he took hold of his lover's slim hips with both hands and slowly pulled his cock out, causing the musician to writhe underneath him. He began to move slowly, pushing his hips forward, then backwards, as if he was doing a slow, seductive dance. His pace, excruciatingly languid, teasing yet so sensual and intense.

Shinji began to breathe heavily, sighs of pleasure and bliss rolling off his tongue like honey as he was slowly filled again and again, making his insides quiver with ecstasy, turning his mind into nothing more than a puddle of mush. His hands began to travel all over Kisuke's body, sliding his palms over his sides, then onto his abdomen, feeling the muscles flex underneath the silky skin with every stroke and caress he generously gave.

"Touch me more." Urahara whispered, more like commanded as he slowly plunged in and out of his devil's body, the warm palms on his skin intensifying the pleasure that coursed wildly in his body. The musician willingly complied and traced the outline of his waist, then slid over his lower back and onto his ass, making his skin tingle in pleasure as Shinji started to grope him, eliciting a strangled cry from his throat.

The musician smirked in amusement at his lover's reaction. "More?" He tauntingly asked.

The businessman only shifted in response, a sly grin plastered on his handsome face. He quickly pulled his upper body away from his lover as he moved to a kneeling position. The hands that were supporting Shinji's hips transferred to the other man's long, slender thighs, pushing them all the way up until his knees were almost touching the bed, coaxing a curse from the musician at the sudden strain the current position had caused and as his pulsing organ plunged deeper, hitting a special place that made his lover see stars. "Yes, more." He naughtily replied then started moving again, delivering the same, slow pace, gyrating his hips temptingly, making sure that his cock was buried all the way to the hilt every time he thrust back in, making Shinji mad with lust, angling his direction from time to time to force needy screams out of his devil's lips whenever he hit his prostate.

The tension inside them built slowly, heightened by every thrust, every movement, every gasp and moan and sigh, gradually burning their self-control into ashes until it finally reached its peak and broke free.

"K-kisuke... Move faster..." Shinji pleaded as his hand traveled from his lover's ass and to his chest, inflicting teasing caresses to the businessman's nipples, urging him to grant his request.

Kisuke groaned from the touch and saw the devilish glint in his lover's eyes, mesmerizing him to bequest to his plea. "Giving up already? We haven't even done this for fifteen minutes." He teased, causing his lover to glare at him. Usually, they could keep up with this pace for more than fifteen minutes, but since they hadn't seen each other for two weeks, he somehow understood why Shinji was suddenly being impatient. Leaning over to the musician, he seized those delicious lips once more. He swallowed his lover's cries as he continued to attack the other man's lips, feeling every shiver that ran along Shinji's slender body, the ecstasy that radiated and hummed through his alabaster skin as he gradually picked up his pace.

Slim hips moved fluidly, frantically as Kisuke pounded his lover hard against the mattress, releasing two weeks worth of sexual frustration and desire, coaxing louder and more erotic sounds from the Shinji, his blood boiling violently whenever he drove back inside his lover, fireworks dancing around his eyes whenever the other man's entrance tightened around him, causing him to move faster, harder.

Nails raked over smooth skin as Shinji held for dear life, his arms tightly clasped around his lover's broad back, ecstasy drowning his mind and body as he felt Kisuke bury himself deep inside him again and again, striking his sweet spot with dead precision, intensifying that burning fire in his guts that already melted every nerve in his body with its exquisite heat, his lungs deprived of air as he swallowed the businessman's sighs of pleasure, torn between ending the deep kiss that they passionately shared so he could breathe, and keeping up with it because was too drunk and addicted to his lover's taste. "I'm close." He breathed between frenzied kisses. "Move faster..."

Kisuke added more force to his thrusts, he moved so quickly, so strongly that his hips and thighs were already hurting. But he didn't mind the small sliver of pain in his muscles, he was too drunk from pleasure and ecstasy to actually worry about his body's state after this exhilarating coupling was finished. He pulled his mouth away from his lover for a second, allowing them to rush air into their lungs as they raced towards the end, the entire room being filled with breathy gasps and pleasure-driven moans as their hips clashed and their arms tangled around each other.

"Almost... there..." The musician gasped, a prompt that had Kisuke all the more excited.

"Shinji." The businessman growled as he held on his lover tighter, his nails piercing through the other man's skin as Shinji tightened even more around him, pushing him over the edge. He shot his load deep inside his lover, who had his head pressed back against the pillow, fingers clawing against the businessman's back then tangling on light blonde hair as he followed, releasing a loud cry as streaks of white spurted from his twitching cock and coated both of their stomachs.

They remained motionless for a few seconds, chests still heaving, foreheads still connected as their noses touched and they shared each others' breaths. Urahara's hands were still pinning down Shinji's thighs apart, his cock still buried deep inside the musician, his legs trembling like crazy, his knees threatening to give in. He was tired, exhausted, but it was all worth it. "Damn, I missed this." He whispered, his voice tainted with happiness.

"Hmmm." Shinji replied as he let out a contented sigh and looked for a way to stretch his legs, brown eyes narrowing in pain as his muscles strained from the movement. His entire body hurt like hell and his ass was sore, but he was alright with it. The pain was one of the reasons why sex with his lover was enjoyable. With a devious glint in his eyes, he noted that the businessman's cock was once again hard inside him. Moving swiftly, he shoved the other man on his back and straddled his waist. Gray eyes wide in surprise as he looked down at his lover. "Ready for round two?" He asked suggestively.

Kisuke looked at the digital clock on the table and grinned. "We still have three more hours before my business meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> PWP smut is PWP smut, alright. This is probably the most PWP smut I've ever written and probably the most OOC? Ugh, I seriously suck at writing this pairing. I guess I have to make the next one a canon verse fic, eh? It might be easier to write them when they're in their own world. Anyways, I got the inspiration to write this shit while listening to the song 'My Devil on the Bed' by the GazettE. To those familiar with the song, we all know that it's basically a SEX song and seriously, it's good to listen to it when you're writing smut. XD

Also, I want to take this chance to thank _Keadeblue264_ for making me write an UraharaxShinji fic. I love you, dude and remember, this is NOT your gift fic and _Curiosity Killed Cristy_ for the emotional support. If you like GrimmIchi, please check out her fic titled Captivation. You guys might like it. It's frigging amazing! asdfghjjkl!

So, that's it for me. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think?


End file.
